Peacock
by shadow wolf6
Summary: The friends take ben to the zoo and we find out how chandler got bit by the peacock. All characters invloved


**Peacock**

**AN: Ok hello everyone, i haven't been writing much as i got an exam to revise for but i could help but write this. I watched friends and i remember Chandler say about a peacock biting him so i had to write a story about it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own friends**

"And there Ben is a lion," Ross said pointing at the lions pen, "They live in Africa in open areas as that's where most of their prey lives. They live in groups called prides" he said before Rachel interrupted.

"Ross he is only a few months old, he won't know what you are saying"

"Maybe but it doesn't hurt that he learns it now does it Ben," Ross said looking at Ben who was sat in a push chair, "Ok what else should I tell you. Oh I forgot to say, male lions don't hunt and mostly sleep all day and defend the land where the pride lives. It's the females, lioness, which do most of the hunting, their work together to take down animals larger that they are"

"Are you finished now?" Rachel asked

"Yep" Ross said

"Wow Ross I never knew that about lions" Joey said

"Well at least all those facts haven't got to waste Ross" Chandler said

"They wouldn't have got to waste even without Joey being here, Ben would have learnt something important" Ross said

"Yeah like how boring his father is"

"I'm not boring all these facts are interesting" Ross said

"To who?" Rachel asked

"Joey, Ben even you as I'm sure you didn't know that much about lions before"

"Yeah I didn't know that before but it doesn't make it interesting" Rachel said

"Guys, do you have to start this now?" Phoebe asked as she and Monica walked over to them, "This is Ben's first trip to the zoo so let's stop saying Ross facts are boring," Ross looked at Rachel and laughed, "And Ross stop giving us facts about everyone animal," she finished as Rachel turned to Ross and laughed at him.

"Ok what are we doing next?" Ross asked

"I thought we could go to the petting zoo" Monica said

"Sure" They all said, walking down the path way.

Rachel and Monica walked slower than the others to put some distance between them so they could talk alone.

"Are you still upset about not having your own kid?" Rachel asked

"Yep, I really wish I had one as this would be a great day out" Monica said

"I know," Rachel said, "Oh I got an idea why don't you pretend that Joey and Chandler are you kids as they act like kids"

"Yeah they do" Monica said, looking at Joey and Chandler as they were pushing each other, "But it would be a bit odd and how would I explain it to them, it would just be embarrassing if they found out why"

"Why would it be embarrassing we all know you want kids, Chandler even made a deal with you that if you were 40 and you still didn't have a kid he would give you one"

"I'm sure he meant it as a joke Rach, Chandler would never think about kids even if it was just to help me out" Monica said

"Yeah you're right but he already knows that you want one so you can just ask him"

"It would be weird though" Monica said

"Why?" Rachel asked, "You already take care of most of us anyway"

"That's different"

"How?" Rachel asked

"I" Monica started to say before Ross called out.

"Are you two coming?" Ross asked

"Yeah" Monica said

"Ok here's the petting zoo," Ross said walking over to the sign, "Rules" Ross read out.

"Do we really need to hear this?" Joey asked

"Yes" Ross said

"Come on Joey let's just go in as he will take a while reading" Chandler said

"Ok" Joey said

"Fine don't come running to me if something happens cos you didn't read the rules" Ross said as Joey and Chandler walked off. "Ok first rule, don't feed the peacocks they will bite," Ross read, "Who would feed a peacocks?" Ross asked

"Some idiot, everyone knows they can bite" Phoebe said

"Ok next rule" Ross said

* * *

"So what animal do you want to stroke?" Joey asked

"The ducks," Chandler said, "I Think their cute"

"I prefer chicks more, their all fluffy and tiny"

"Yeah they might be cuter" Chandler said

"Ok so ducks and chicks," Joey said, "Which way do we go?"

"Well the sign says buy some animals food and find your animal using the map" Chandler said, grabbing some duck food.

"Why can't we just use bread?" Joey asked

"Do you have bread?"

"No" Joey said

"Then why did you ask about bread"

"I was just wondering" Joey said

"I worry about you sometimes" Chandler said

"I worry about you too" Joey said causing Chandler to put his head in his hands. "What?" Joey asked looking at Chandler.

"Nothing everything is good" Chandler said, "Why are there so many peacocks?" He asked

"I don't know but I think they like you" Joey said as the peacocks got closer.

"Great, I attract birds" Chandler said, watching the peacocks as they stared at him.

"It could be worse, you could still be attracting gay guys"

"Don't say that, you'll jinx it, now I will have a flood of gay guys waiting for me" Chandler said

"I thought you didn't mind as most of them decided you weren't gay"

"Yeah most of them," Chandler said, "Some still try and follow me"

"Do you want me to tell them to leave you alone and that you're straight?" Joey asked, "as you still haven't told them"

"Yeah, I just can't tell them, when I try they get me cake" Chandler said

"I need to get some gay guys to follow me then" Joey said

"Ok the peacocks are really close now Joey" Chandler said

"Don't worry they won't hurt you, just give them some food and they should go away" Joey said

"Wouldn't they stay if I gave them food" Chandler said

"No I'm sure they will leave, just try it, what's the worst that could happen" Joey said

"Ok" Chandler said, giving the peacocks some of the duck food, "Ok their not going"

"Let them finish they food" Joey said

"Can't they go faster" Chandler said

"Relax, stop getting impatience, they'll go in a sec" Joey said as the peacocks finished the food.

"Ok they coming to us and they don't look happy" Chandler said

"How can you tell?" Joey asked

"If their happy, their beak will face upwards" Chandler said

"Really"

"No" Chandler said not seeing the peacock come behind them.

"Ok chill, why don't we just walk away?" Joey asked

"Sure" Chandler said turning around not seeing the peacock.

Almost standing on it, the peacock flapped it wings and bit Chandler's right hand.

"Ow it bit me" Chandler said shaking his hand.

"Come on it's only a peacock, it can't do much damage" Joey said

"You're sure?" Chandler asked as he put pressure on his hand.

"Yep"

"Ok, check my hand please, it really hurts" Chandler said

"Ok, don't be a baby, it shouldn't hurt much" Joey said grabbing Chandler hand and looked at it. The beak was sharp so it caused a large cut with a lot of lose skin around it. Chandler's hand was covered in blood as Joey took a look, only looking for a second before fainting.

"Was it really that bad?" Chandler said to himself

"Hey Chandler, good we caught up to you two" Ross said

"What happened to Joey?" Phoebe asked

"What's with your hand, Chandler?" Rachel asked

"A peacock bit me and Joey said he would take a look, he only looked for a second before fainting" Chandler said as Monica grabbed his hand and looked at it.

"I'm not surprised have you seen how much blood there is?" Ross asked

"No I haven't looked yet" Chandler said

"Well don't" Rachel said looking away.

"Let's go find someone, they must be a first aid kit around here somewhere" Monica said leading Chandler over to some buildings.

* * *

"Joey, Joey wake up" Phoebe said as she kneeled next to Joey.

"Hey Pheebs, how you doin'?" Joey said sitting up.

"Good just checking your ok, you fainted after looking at Chandler's hand" Phoebe said

"Oh my god, haven't you seen how much blood they is?" Joey asked, turning pale at the thought of Chandler's hand.

"Yeah we all did" Phoebe said, "Monica is dealing with it"

"How can she look at it?" Joey asked

"Because she is more worried about him being hurt more than the blood" Phoebe said

"She is always worried about him, I am too so why can she see it and I can't" Joey said

"I don't know but let's go and find them, they should have clean it by now" Phoebe said

"Well yeah, Monica is there so it would have to be cleaned quickly" Joey said

* * *

"So," Ross said, "What did everyone think about today?" he asked

They were all sat in the coffee house, they came in there after they left the zoo wanting some coffee.

"It was ok" Rachel said

"No it wasn't" Joey said

"I agree with Joey" Chandler said

"Well of course you two didn't enjoy it" Ross said, "You should have stay with us as we went through the rules, not feeding the peacocks was rule 1"

"It still would have happened even if we did read the rules" Chandler said

"I can't believe you didn't faint Chandler, it must have really hurt especially when they put stiches in" Rachel said

"It hurt so much, I can't believe I didn't faint too" Chandler said

"So did you two learn something today?" Monica asked looking at Joey and Chandler.

"Don't trust Joey when he says the peacocks would go away" Chandler said

"Yeah but you should be feeding them" Monica said

"It was Joey's idea" Chandler said

"You didn't have to listen to me" Joey said

"Yeah I did, I was panicking about the peacocks so I couldn't think"

"Mon, I don't think they learnt anything" Phoebe said

"Yeah" Monica said

"We learnt something today" Rachel said

"What's that?" Chandler asked

"Don't let you two go to a petting zoo on your own," Rachel said, "You need an adult with you all the time"

"You're only just learning that now" Chandler said

"Well I didn't expect something like this to happen so yes" Rachel said

"Ok" Chandler said standing up

"Where are you going?" Monica asked

"To the toilet" Chandler said

"Do you want one of us to go with you and make sure you're alright?" Ross asked

"No I'll be fine" Chandler said

"We don't want you to hurt yourself now, do we guys?" Phoebe asked

"Nope" They all said

"Haha, I very much capable to go there by myself" Chandler said as he walked into a table, making the others burst out laughing, "Ok I think I'm capable of get there" he said walking there slowly making sure not to bump into anything else.

**AN: hope you enjoyed it, i might do a similar one invloving a different animal if people like this**


End file.
